Say it, Shizu-chan
by rainydays0111
Summary: [AU, high school] Izaya makes Shizuo say something. The other doesn't say it. Hail the mighty Shizaya fluff xD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story on this superbly adorable couple! It's a one-shot; I just had the feels to write one so yeah, sorry if it's too OOC xD thank you and enjoy, everyone ;)**

* * *

-Let the story begin-

"Say you love me, Shizu-chan."

The blonde, who was about to pounce on the other with maximum-boosted strength, briskly stops halfway.

"What did you just say, you flea?" Shizuo grunts, his feet buried at one place, keeping safe distance from the brunette just in case the other lunges at him with a knife or something.

The other smirks, the smirk wide on their face. "Say you love me."

"And where the heck did this come from?" Shizuo asks, his eyebrows furrowing together. Did the flea hit himself in the head? Or did someone give him a brain transplant?

"Just say it, Shizu-chan~" The other smirks and approaches the blonde, who takes a step back cautiously. "Please?"

Shizuo finds anger rippling inside him. The guy who always framed him for his infamous pranks, the guy who angered him to no extent… is actually asking him to say that he _loves _him? Even if he was not really _that _angry, for some reason, but still…

He soon yells out. "Why the hell would I say it, you flea? I don't love you, goddammit! Who would even love someone like you? You go around, poison them with your stupid love for humans, and leave dirty footprints whenever you go! I don't love you, goddammit!"

Izaya feels a pang in his chest. _Ouch. _

He tries and fails to stifle a smirk. His tongue searches for the right comeback to snap, but his vocabulary seems to have been paralyzed because of the utmost shock. He has always thought that Shizuo loathes him, but… still, it's still much of a pain and agony to take in. His lips then automatically curl up in a sad smile, which Shizuo stares at.

"O-Oi, what's with that stupid smile?" Shizuo asks, taking off his sunglasses.

The other is still baffled and fumbling, trying to say something back, but failing because of the pain entering the whole of his body. He then pivots around and tries to keep his cool and walk away in a scornful manner, but finds himself gaiting away like a pathetic jerk.

"Hey, don't you dare just ignore me like that, goddammit!" Shizuo yelps from behind. Footsteps are heard, and Izaya finds himself confronting Shizuo, who's grabbing his shoulders. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"S-Stop it! G-Get away!" Izaya hates himself for stuttering, but it just happened.

Shizuo cringes slightly. Suddenly, he sees a notebook in the brunette's hand and briskly snatches it. The other desperately attempts to take back, but Shizuo doesn't bulge, considering that, first of all, their heights are fifteen centimeters apart and, second of all, he's aware that the reason behind Izaya's peculiar behavior is in this notebook.

Opening the first page, a full list of names strikes him. He flips through some pages, trying to neglect Izaya who's constantly trying to reach for the notebook, and finally, he finds his name, formally written as "Heiwajima Shizuo", the 1000th.

"What is this?" Shizuo mumbles, staring at Izaya and demanding for an answer.

The other's cheeks become flushed. "I-It's nothing." The brunette stammers out.

"Say it, Izaya." Shizuo grits his teeth.

Finally, the brunette bursts out. "Fine! It's a count, okay?" Glancing at Shizuo's dumbfounded expression, he continues. "I tell people to say that they love me. It's not like I expected them to say it truthfully – I jotted down the people who I knew sounded completely fake when they said that. Goddammit, I left you at the end of the list because I-I hoped y-you would say it seriously! But I was damn wrong…"

Shizuo is startled as he sees tears, prickling in Izaya's eyes. He finds himself completely paralyzed as he realizes what has been in the flea's mind for the whole time. No, his brain did not contain solely murdering plots and pranks like he thought; there was one thing pervading in his mind – loneliness.

An unfamiliar feeling enters Shizuo – something like… well… _warmth. _Not the warmth obtained from the victory of seeing the flea cry – in fact, he hated that scenery – but the mere thought that Izaya actually cares for him. _He cares for me, _Shizuo thought, feeling his cheeks heat up, _he put me on the 1000__th__ place. _

To be straightforward, he doesn't like being on the list at all.

Careening forward, Shizuo crashes his lips against Izaya's. Whilst the other is too astonished to respond and too busy coping with the firework bursting inside, he smirks slightly and yanks back. "I love you, Izaya."

The other's cheeks are surfaced with a layer of red. The blonde can't help but chuckle at the sight of the adorable brunette when, suddenly, he gets slapped in the face. "What the heck… that hurt, flea!"

"Nonsense, Shizu-chan! You're just saying that because you _pity _me! I hate you!"

"Fine. You don't believe me? I'll keep saying it. I'll keep saying for the sake of it into your ear until you finally believe me when I say it." Shizuo grunts and pulls Izaya closer.

The blonde pecks the brunette's forehead. "I love you." He says whilst going down to two of the brunette's puffed out cheeks, planting affectionate kisses on them. "I love you." He repeats whilst he places his hands around Izaya's waist tightly and kisses the brunette's shoulder; the other shivers. Afraid that he has frightened the brunette, Shizuo lets go for a while before staring into those auburn eyes. It was something like… well, distrust, fear… fear of commitment, fear of love, he was not sure, but he would not let that fear reach Izaya ever again.

"I love you, Izaya."

To sum everything up, he places a passionate and zealous kiss on Izaya's lips again, gentle but loving, tender but enthusiastic, and whilst he was drowning in ecstasy, he finds two hands slammed on his chest, and he is urged away from the brunette.

Widening his eyes, he sees Izaya, who has just pushed him harshly away, the other's cheeks rosy and puffed out. Shizuo finds himself blushing too, at Izaya's utmost cuteness, and has to clasp his hand around his cheeks because of the overdose of adorableness.

As he is caught off guard, suddenly, he is pulled into an embrace as Izaya buries his head into the blonde's chest.

Smiling, Shizuo pulls Izaya even closer towards him whilst the other says, his voice muffled. "I love you, too… damn you." Whilst he says so, his hands, which are behind Shizuo's back, flip the notebook open, coating the blonde's name with a black marker to completely eradicate it.


	2. Author's Note (translation offers)

Author's Note (regarding the translation offers):

Dear everyone,

First of all, thank you so, so, so much for reading my stories ^^ I appreciate the fact that you have spent your time to read my compositions, and I honestly can't thank you enough.

Second of all, I received a question from a certain person (to that person: I'm really, really sorry for my late reply, by the way ^^") whether they could translate my story. Well, my answer is simple: yes, and I am more than honoured to have my story translated in different languages. However, please give me the link to the translated story and please credit me, those are the only conditions that I require. Other than that, thank you so much for translating my stories! ^^

Well, anyway, have a nice day minna-san :3 oh, and I'm really sorry, but I might not be able to update my stories in a while, since I'm having final exams now however, I will come back as soon as possible and wrap everything up :) see you all lovelies ;)

Yours,

rainydays1101


End file.
